O primeiro amor de Carlisle
by Lyla Cullen
Summary: A história começa na França, em 1680. Conta a tragetória de Anne, o primeiro amor de Carlisle.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

França - 1680

Anne DuBlanc andava apressada pelas ruas da pequena vila francesa onde vivia. "Estou atrasada", pensava ela, enquanto apertava o passo. As pessoas da cidade a olhavam estranho, evitavam falar com ela e até cruzar o seu caminho, quando ela passava, algumas pessoas se afastavam. Anne não entendia o que estava acontecendo, as pessoas estavam estranhas havia algum tempo. Mas isso não importava, ela precisava chegar rápido, sua patroa já não gostava muito dela, se atrasar não ajudaria em nada.

- Está atrasada de novo! Não sei porque ainda deixo que você trabalhe aqui! Saiba que o único motivo de você ainda não ter sido despedida é a consideração que tenho por sua tia! - Disse-lhe Margot, sua patroa.

Anne não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Margot continuou:

- Vai ficar aí? Saia da minha frente!

Anne foi para a cozinha. Ela trabalhava havia algum tempo cuidando dos filhos de Margot, seus tios conseguiram o emprego para ela. Na verdade, era como se o emprego fosse a maneira que eles encontraram para se livrar dela. Anne sentia como se fosse um fardo que os tios tinham que carregar.

Estava muito cedo ainda, o dia mal tinha acabado de clarear, as crianças ainda dormiam. Anne olhava através da grande janela da cozinha, a vista para o jardim da casa era linda. Ela imaginava como seriam as coisas se ela tivesse nascido em outra família, ou melhor, se ela tivesse tido uma família de verdade.

Anne havia nascido em Londres e não conhecia seus pais, sabia somente que seu pai morreu quando sua mãe ainda estava grávida, já sua mãe foi morta, quando Anne tinha apenas 1 ano, acusada de bruxaria. Depois disso seus tios a buscaram e ela foi viver com eles na França.

- Anne, querida, vá acordar as crianças, o café da manhã será servido. - Disse Cécile, a governanta.

O dia foi passando da mesma forma que todos os outros, da mesma forma monótona.

Anne andava pela casa, quando uma conversa chamou sua atenção:

- ... e eu tenho medo que ela faça alguma coisa, mas o que eu posso fazer? Se eu a demitir ela pode tentar fazer alguma coisa contra minha família. - Era a voz de Margot, que vinha do escritório.

- Margot, querida, você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Denuncie essa menina! As coisas que você me contou são horríveis! Ela faz bruxaria em sua casa, e o pior é que ela é quem cuida dos seus filhos!

Anne andou para trás e se apoiou na parede. Não era possível! Estavam falando dela. Acusando-a de bruxaria.

- Ah, Agnès, minha amiga, eu sei. Vou falar com meu esposo ainda hoje. Acredita que ontem eu a vi pronunciando palavras estranhas enquanto ela...

- É MENTIRA! - Anne entrou no escritório, esbravejando, sem pensar.

- O que é isso? Saia daqui, menina! - Margot levantou assustada.

- ISSO É MENTIRA! EU NÃO FIZ NADA DISSO! - Anne andou em direção a Margot, estava com muita raiva, não aguentava mais. Sua vida toda foi humilhada por ela, isso agora era demais.

Margot realmente não gostava de Anne. Tinha ciúmes dela. Gostava de passar o tempo fazendo fofocas com as amigas, inventando histórias, e sua vítima favorita era, logicamente, Anne.

- Expulse-a, Margot! Mande-a embora de sua casa! - Falava Agnès, a amiga de Margot.

- SAIA DAQUI! VÁ PARA LONGE DE MINHA CASA! VÁ PRATICAR SUAS BRUXARIAS LONGE DAQUI! - Gritou Margot, enquanto agarrava Anne pelo braço e a arrastava para porta.

Anne não fez nada, queria mesmo ir embora.

Enquanto ela andava, as pessoas a olhavam com desconfiança, agora ela já sabia porque. A história havia se espalhado, todos acreditavam que ela era uma bruxa.

Quando Anne chegou em casa e contou o que havia acontecido seus tios não quiseram escutar e nem tiveram pena. "Tal mãe, tal filha." - Foi o que seu tio disse, pouco antes de expulsá-la de casa.

Anne não chorou, não protestou, apenas juntou suas coisas e saiu sem rumo. Pensava no que faria, para onde iria. Mas os pensamentos de Anne foram interrompidos por um grupo de pessoas.

- Ei, está pensando na próxima bruxaria? - Disse uma das pessoas.

Anne ignorou e continuou andando. A esta hora, todos da vila já sabiam o que tinha acontecido mais cedo, na casa de Margot.

- Estou falando com você! - Disse a mesma pessoa.

De repente, Anne sentiu uma pancada em sua cabeça e caiu no chão. Aquelas pessoas começaram a bater, chutar e jogar pedras nela. Ela ficou ali, caída, sem defesa. Desmaiou.

As pessoas a deixaram lá, acharam que ela estava morta. Não estava... ainda.

Duas horas se passaram. Anne ficou caída no meio da rua. Acordou, abriu os olhos, mas não conseguia se mexer, estava muito fraca. Não havia uma parte de seu corpo que não estivesse doendo. Ela ficou lá, parada, olhando para o céu. O céu, ironicamente, estava lindo, estrelado. Anne sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ela não queria morrer. Apesar de tudo, de nunca ter tinho uma vida feliz, ela queria viver. Havia tanta coisa no mundo...

Mais alguns minutos passaram.

Um homem alto, loiro, pálido e muito bonito se aproximou. Ele olhou para Anne, sentiu sua pulsação, estava fraca.

- Você vai ficar bem, fique tranqüila. - Disse ele.

Anne não sabia quem ele era mas, estranhamente, ficou mais tranqüila. Ela ficaria bem.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 -

Anne despertou do que pareceu ser um sono muito profundo. Ainda estava sentindo muita dor, mas estava um pouco mais forte. Ela olhou para o lado e um pouco distante, o homem loiro a observava.

- Você acordou! Que bom! Como se sente? - Disse ele.

- Um pouco melhor... - Anne disse, com um pouco de dificuldade. - Desculpe... quem é você?

- Meu nome é Carlisle. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você é médico?

- Pode se dizer que sim.

- Bom... obrigada, eu pensei que eu fosse... mor... - Anne não conseguiu concluir. Fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não. Você está muito machucada, mas é forte, não corre nenhum risco.

- Obrigada... obrigada por me ajudar.

Carlisle sorriu. - Descanse, você precisa repousar bastante.

Anne adormeceu novamente.

Os dias foram passando e Anne foi se recuperando aos poucos. Carlisle a ajudou durante um tempo e depois a levou para um hospital. Ele a visitava todos os dias, até que Anne finalmente se recuperou por completo.

- Anne, você não me falou nada sobre sua família. Eu tenho que avisar seus parentes, você já pode ir para casa. - Disse Carlisle.

- Não. Eu não tenho família. - Ela respondeu.

- Você não tem ninguém? Não tem para onde ir?

- Não.

Carlisle olhou para ela, estava com pena.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. Eu verei como posso ajudar.

- Não, não precisa, já me ajudou bastante, obrigada.

Anne sorriu, estava realmente muito grata, mas não queria incomodá-lo mais. Mas ela pensou um pouco e disse:

- Na verdade, eu queria pedir uma coisa... se possível, é claro.

- O que é?

- Eu queria ir embora daqui... para uma outra cidade.

- Bom, se é isso que quer, eu acho que posso ajudar.

No dia seguinte, Carlisle voltou para buscar Anne. Ele contou que havia conseguido um lugar para ela ficar, numa cidade próxima.

Anne se mudou para a cidade, Carlisle costumava visitá-la algumas vezes por semana, eles passavam horas conversando, porém ele nunca se aproximava muito e só aparecia depois do pôr-do-sol, sempre. Embora Anne achasse isso um pouco estranho, não se incomadava, gostava muito da companhia dele.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Carlisle sumiu por uns dias, Anne ficou preocupada, achou que algo poderia ter acontecido. Depois de quase um mês sem noitícias de Carlisle, Anne recebeu um buquê enorme de lírios, com um cartão que dizia:

_" Querida Anne,_

_Perdoe-me se não fui visitá-la nos últimos dias, tive uns pequenos imprevistos. Estou sentindo falta de sua companhia. Amanhã irei vê-la. _

_Afetuosamente,_

_Carlisle._

Anne sorriu, sentia vontade de sair cantando pela rua, seu coração foi invadido por uma felicidade que nunca havia sentido antes. Ela queria que o dia seguinte chegasse logo, estava impaciente. As horas se arrastavam, parecia que o tempo não passava.

Enfim chegou o dia da visita de Carlisle. Anne passou o dia se arrumando, queria estar bonita para ele. Ela sabia que, como de costume, ele só chegaria depois do pôr-do-sol.

- Carlisle! - Assim que o sol se pôs, Carlisle chegou à casa onde Anne estava hospedada. Ela correu ao seu encontro.

- Olá, Anne. - Carlisle levantou o chapéu que usava, acenando.

- Ah, senti sua falta! - Anne disse com um sorriso, mas ela também estava um pouco chateada com o sumiço.

- Desculpe-me, eu realmente não planejava ficar tanto tempo longe. - Carlisle também sorria, mas tinha uma expressão levemente preocupada.

- Você está bem?

- Anne, escute... eu... bem... vou deixar a cidade.

Anne ficou em silência, surpreendida pela notícia e então disse:

- Bem, por quanto tempo? Para onde você vai?

- Eu vou embora da França, vou para Itália. Definitivamente.

Anne não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, sentiu um aperto no coração, não tinha palavras.

- Anne, por favor não fique assim, eu voltarei para visitá-la, eu...

- Não, não... - Anne interrompeu e deu uma risda forçada. - Que estupidez a minha! Eu não estou chateada, nem tenho esse direito. Bom, foi muita gentileza sua me avisar! Espero que você goste muito da Itália! Você merece ser muito feliz. Eu estou bem... vou ficar bem.

- Anne, calma. Não precisa se preocupar. Você poderá continuar aqui, eu continuarei...

- Por favor, não me ofenda! O que pensa que eu sou? O que as pessoas vão pensar de mim? Você não é nem meu parente... embora você tenha dito para a dona desta casa que é meu irmão, eu sei que ela desconfia. Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Isso foi um empréstimo e eu vou pagar! Eu vou conseguir trabalho. Eu sempre trabalhei em casas de família. Não preciso de nada. Obrigada. - Disse Anne, extremamente ofendida. Ela levantou-se e andou em direção ao portão de saída.

- Anne, eu não quis ofender...

- Tudo bem, agora, por favor, você pode ir embora?

Carlisle olhou para Anne, a intenção dele não era magoá-la, se ele ao menos pudesse explicar... mas era uma explicação incompreensível.

Depois que Carlisle foi embora, Anne se trancou no quarto e começou a chorar, um choro que parecia não ter fim, que parecia levar as forças dela, a vontade que ela tinha de viver. Ela gostava de Carlisle mais do que de qualquer pessoa que ela havia conhecido, mas do que qualquer coisa. Ela o amava.

Carlisle não queria magoar Anne, enquanto ela andava ele podia escutar seu choro.

- Ah, Carlisle. Eu te amo tanto. - Anne exclamou baixinho.

Carlisle ouviu e, ao mesmo tempo em que gostou de saber disso, sentiu-se mal por deixá-la.

Anne ficou na cama por uns dias, não tinha forças para nada. Ela desejava que ele nunca a tivesse encontrado, queria que ele tivesse deixado ela morrer.

Por fim, depois de muito pensar, tentar reunir forçar para continuar, Anne decidiu. Por que não arriscar? O que importava o que os outros poderiam pensar?

Ela iria atrás dele, iria para Itália.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Anne estava tão decida a ir atrás de Carlisle que vendeu a única coisa de valor que tinha, um camafeu de ouro que pertenceu a sua mãe. Ela conseguiu um bom dinheiro e partiu, não sabia para que lugar da Itália ir, por onde procurar, mas não tinha medo, ela o encontraria de qualquer forma.

Quando Anne finalmente chegou a Itália, ela se instalou em uma cidadezinha muito pequena e resolveu começar suas buscas. Ela procurou pelas cidades que ficavam mais perto da França, pois achava que Carlisle ainda não estava muito longe. Primeiro Anne ficou em Turin, na província de Piemonte, depois foi para Genova em Ligúria e finalmente, chegou em Toscana. Anne ficou em Massa-Carrara por poucos dias, depois foi para Lucca e, quando estava quase desistindo, chegou em Pisa.

Foram viagens longas, Anne estava cansada, exausta. Ela queria encontrar Carlisle, mas depois de tanto procurar sem resultados, estava pensando em desistir. Ela gostava da Itália, gostava de Pisa, então resolveu que iria morar lá.

Um mês passou desde a chega de Anne a Pisa, um dia ela resolveu conhecer uma comuna vizinha, Volterra. Era um lugar muito lindo, Anne ficou encantada, passou o dia conhecendo o lugar, mas quando foi anoitecendo Anne se perdeu. Uma moça de cabelos cor de mogno e olhos violeta pareceu perceber o desespero de Anne por não saber onde estava e aproximou-se:

- Olá, está tudo bem? Você parece meio perdida. - A moça lhe disse, num tom agradável.

- Ah, sim. Eu esqueci o meu caminho, você poderia me ajudar? - Anne falou.

A moça riu.

- Posso, é claro. Você não é da Itália, não é mesmo?

- É, não sou. Eu vim da França, moro aqui há pouco mais de um mês.

- Ah, que ótimo. Sua família é daqui?

- Não. Na verdade eu vim procurar uma pessoa, mas acabei desistindo.

- Sei. Mas você deveria ficar mais tempo, Volterra é um lugar tão lindo.

- Eu adoraria, mas não posso.

- Que pena. Mas para onde você quer ir?

Anne explicou onde estava e a moça se mostrou muito solícita.

- Ah, eu conheço o caminho perfeitamente, eu te levo, me acompanhe. - Disse a moça.

- Muito obrigada...

- Heidi.

- Muito obrigada, Heidi. Meu nome é Anne.

Elas foram caminhando, conversaram. Anne falava muito e nem percebeu que Heidi não falava nada sobre ela, apenas escutava. Depois de um tempo, elas pararam na frente de um castelo.

- Eu moro aqui. Vamos fazer uma parada rápida. Vou pedir para meu irmão nos acompanhar, não gosto de andar sozinha quando está muito tarde. - Disse Heidi.

- Nossa! Você mora em um castelo? - Anne falou, impressionada.

- Moro. Venha, entre.

Elas entraram no lugar. Anne estava encantada, era lindo. Ela seguiu Heidi até uma sala, quando chegou lá, haviam três homens. Heidi apresentou-os.

- Anne, estes são Aro, Caius e Marcus.

Anne começou a ficar assustada, começou a achar que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter entrado no castelo.

- Olá. Heidi, eu vou esperar lá fora. - Anne disse e andou apressada em direção a saída, mas Heidi a impediu.

- Não, não vai.

Do lado de fora, um homem loiro e alto havia acabado de chegar. Ele estava subindo as escadas quando começou a ouvir gritos e súplicas.

"... por favor, eu imploro! Não. NÃO!"

De repende ele parou. "Não, não é possível!", pensou ele.

Os gritos continuaram. Era ela, ele tinha certeza, era a voz dela.

- ANNE! - Ele gritou enquanto corria em direção à sala.


End file.
